Goop's World
Goop's World is a platform game developed by Toshiko Games and designed by Justin Wolfe. It stars the titular character, a purple gooptar named Goop, as he travels across the Gooptar Kingdom in order to rescue Princess Blossom, reclaim the Magic Opals, and defeat the evil King Grex. The game is the first installment in the Goop series. Gameplay Goop's World puts players in the control of the titular Goop, as he travels across various worlds in order to rescue the Princess, recover the stolen Opals, and defeat the evil King Grex. Goop has three main attacks; spinning around, punching, and diving the ground, which must be strategically used for defeating enemies and smashing open certain crates. Punching can be used against many small enemies, but not against larger enemies. Likewise, spinning is capable of defeating larger enemies, but is slower than punching, leaving Goop vulnerable. Various Power Orbs can be found in various areas, including inside crates, some of which require certain techniques to break open, or earned by defeating enemies. The game consists of various hub worlds, which is divided into various levels accessed by finding their Bing Warps. In order to progress to the next hub world, the player needs to defeat the boss of each world, mainly a specific number of Magic Opals (5 of which are in each stage). Opals can be found around the environment or by completing special tasks giving to Goop by NPCs. In order to beat the game, the player must travel to the final homeworld, enter King Grex's lair, and defeat him. The main gameplay mechanic is the mechanic of shape-shifting. Being a rare purple gooptar born once every 1,000 years, Goop possesses the ability to change his form to whatever suits his needs, granting him new abilities and powers in doing so. Each of the game's 7 transformations (Flame Goop, Hammer Goop, MerGoop, Wing Goop, Ball Goop, Trino Goop, and Beast Goop) has its own purpose and abilities. Transformations are accessed through the Shape Wheel (the Left Trigger button), and new Transformations can be unlocked via Norm, who will also open doors and activate special machines for a fee. In one stage of each world, Goop can ride on the back of his dragon friend Draclo. Draclo Levels can only be unlocked by defeating the boss of the corresponding world, making them not necessary to reach King Grex. Because of this, they are much more difficult than normal levels. They take the form of endless running levels, similar to games such as Subway Surfers and Temple Run. Plot When visiting his girlfriend, the princess, Goop and his friends come under attack by an evil Thornosaur named King Grex and his Minion henchman, Moki and Shelldon. After the three villains kidnap Princess Blossom and steal the Magic Opals, Goop and his friends set out to stop them. Cast Worlds and Levels Transformations In order: *Flame Goop *Hammer Goop *MerGoop *Trino Goop *Ball Goop *Wing Goop *Beast Goop Trivia *''Goop's World'' is the first game in the Goop series. Gallery 1Logo.png|Old Logo Goop Logo.jpg|Unofficial Logo (New) Goop Health Bar.png|Design for Goop's Health Bar Category:Games Category:Toshiko Games Category:Goop (Series)